Gimme Shelter
Gimme Shelter is the first episode of the first series of Birds of a Feather on ITV. Plot summary Years after the end of the original series, Sharon and Tracey are both living completely separate lives with Tracey having kicked Sharon out for voicing her dislike for Tracey's new husband Ralph, and Sharon has now moved back to Edmonton. One rainy day, the two sisters happen to bump into each other at a book signing, and are shocked to learn that Foxy Cohen, the author of the erotic bestseller Sixty Shades of Green, is their old friend Dorien. Afterwards, Tracey gives Sharon a lift back to her flat. After seeing the conditions Sharon lives in, Tracey asks her sister to move back in with her, revealing she divorced Ralph after she caught him stealing from her. After Sharon moves back in, it is revealed that Sharon had conspired with Tracey's teenage son Travis to arrange their "chance" meeting at the book signing. Dorien then shows up looking for somewhere to stay, revealing she is being sued for plagiarizing Fifty Shades of Grey and all her assets are frozen. Then, Tracey's older son Garth returns from Australia with his new girlfriend Marcie and her ten-year-old daughter Poppy. Trivia Beginning with this episode, the role of Garth is taken over by Matt Willis. First appearances of Marcie and Poppy. Charlie Quirke, who plays Tracey's (Linda Robson) son Travis, is the real-life son of Pauline Quirke (Sharon). Dalentrace looks different from the last time we saw it in Three Up, Two Down in Season Seven. The sitting room is where the kitchen had been in the original series and vice-versa. When Dorien arrives at Dalentrace, she tells Tracey "I'm in the middle of of a terrible crisis". She said the exact same thing to Tracey when the series first began nearly twenty-five years earlier. Dorien clearly hadn't kept in touch with Sharon and Tracey during the long gap between this episode and Holy Ground as she couldn't remember the name of Tracey's now ex-husband except that it started with a "D". She also gets Travis' name wrong when she first sees him, calling him "Trevor" before Tracey corrects her Goofs When Tracey opens the front door to Dorien, on the wall to her right, you can seen the houses nameplate, but it's misspelt "Dalandtrace". Cast Pauline Quirke as Sharon Theodopolopodous Linda Robson as Tracey Stubbs Lesley Joseph as Dorien Green Charlie Quirke as Travis Stubbs Matt Willis as Garth Stubbs Camilla Marie Beeput as Marcie Bethany Attrup as Poppy Quotes (first lines) Tracey: Sharon? Sharon: Tracey. Tracey: What are you doing in Chigwell? Sharon: Why? Do you need a passport to visit a posh neighborhood now? Tracey: Thought you'd moved back to Edmonton. Sharon: I have. But Foxy Cohen isn't signing her in Edmonton, is she? They're aren't any bookshops in Edmonton anymore. Or libraries. Your mate, George bleeding Osborne closed them all down! (Sharon and Tracey see that Foxy Cohen is none other than Dorien) Tracey: Foxy? Sharon: Fox me! Tracey: Why "Foxy Cohen", though? Dorien: You mean you never learned how to find your porn star name? Tracey: No I must've been away from school that day. Sharon: Oh, I know , I know. You choose your first pets name and your mothers maiden name which makes me...Rex Harrison. Dorien: You can't be Rex Harrison. Sharon: Why not? Dorien: He was a famous film star. Tracey: Oh, that's right! He had a big part in that My Fair Lady, didn't he? Sharon: Wouldn't be surprised. Tracey: (to Sharon) Anyway, you can't be Rex Harrison, he was my hamster. Dorien: (to Sharon) You've lost weight. What was it? Gastric band? Liposuction? Dyno-rod? Sharon: Well when you live on your own, you have to make a choice between food (looks at Tracey) or heat. Dorien: You mean you two don't live together anymore? I mean, not that I really care. Sharon: No, we don't. Dorien: Why not? Tracey: It's a long story. Sharon: No it ain't! She met this bloke called Ralph, I didn't like him, she chucked me out, they got married, end of. Dorien: You evicted your only sister? Tracey: Yeah. Well she was getting on my Allieds. Dorien: Your what? Tracey: My Allieds. Carpets. (Dorien is still none the wiser, so Sharon and Tracey gesture at their breasts) Dorien: Oh, for God's sake! Sharon: So, how's Travis? Tracey: Oh, you know, shooting up. Sharon: He's on heroin? Tracey: Getting taller. Sharon: I'm sorry, Trace. Tracey: For what, exactly? Sharon: For saying Ralph was a chancer who was out for everything he can get. Tracey: You took your time, though, didn't you? Sharon: I was waiting for you to say something first. Tracey: You were in the wrong! It was up to you to extend the olive branch. Sharon: We don't sell olive branches at World of Quid. Tracey: No? Well they're buy one get one free at Waitrose. Tracey: I want you to come home. Sharon: Home? You mean Chigwell? (Tracey nods) Huh. What will your Ralph say? Tracey: I don't know. I don't care. He's gone. Sharon: What, he's dead? Tracey: I wish! Sharon: What's happened, Trace? Tracey: You were right, I was wrong. He's a pig! I caught him going through me knicker drawer so I slung him out. Sharon: You mean he's more Martha than Arthur? Tracey: He wasn't after me undies, he was after me savings. Sharon: You've still got savings? Tracey: Not anymore. I had to pay him off for a quickie divorce. Sharon: And when did all this happen? Tracey: Six months ago. Sharon: And it didn't cross your mind to tell me before now? Tracey: I was too ashamed. Sharon: Well I'm very hurt, Tracey. I've got a good mind not to go back now. Tracey: Oh please, Shal. I want you to come home, I'm lonely. It's just me and Travis and he's always messing about with his Wii. Sharon: (looking disgusted) At his age? Tracey: His computer. Tracey: It's funny, the things you miss innit? Sometimes I even miss Dorien. Travis: What, that old slapper from next door? Tracey: Travis! Sharon: Except she ain't Dorien anymore. She's turned into Foxy Cohen. Travis: She wrote that dirty book? Tracey: How do you know about that? Travis: Everyone in my year has read Sixty Shades of Green, Mum. Tracey: Oh, my God. If I ever clap eyes on her again! Sharon: She's big time now. Hardly gonna be ringing on our doorbell, is she? (As if right on cue the doorbell rings and when Tracey opens the door, there stands Dorien) Dorien: Tracey, you've got to help me. I'm in the middle of a terrible crisis! Tracey: What do you want Dorien? Dorien: Tracey, I've been served. Tracey: Spare us the sordid details. Dorien: I mean served with a writ. By the publishers of Fifty Shades of Grey. They're accusing my of plagiarism. Tracey: What's that when it's at home? Travis (playing a computer game): It means she's ripped off their book. Dorien: But I didn't! All the experiences in my novel actually happened. (Travis looks up from his game and a smile creeps across his face) Travis: Even the bit about the sumo wrestlers in the hammock? (Dorien smiles while Tracey gives her son a dirty look) Dorien: Sharon, baggage! Sharon: What did you call me? (Last lines; Dorien comes into Sharon and Tracey's room wearing a mud mask) Dorien: Sharon, where is my liquorice tea? Sharon: Get it yourself, Shrek. (Sharon and Tracey laugh) Category:Season Ten episodes Category:Travis Stubbs Category:Season Eleven episodes Category:Chris